Faire Lae
Faire Lae was a Tarshian mage, and member of the Traerid. A man renowned for his arcane skill and shocking beauty, Faire was a dozen things in his life, and took to each new role with a grace and thoughtfulness that set him apart from those who came before him. He serves a supporting role in Kingdom of Yaoi: One Wish, which takes place four hundred years after his death. Faire played a pivotal role in the War of the Wilds, acting as its chronicler and serving as sorcerer-general to his clan. He is posthumously the patriarch of House Prince, and came to be known as the Last Archmage of Tarsh. History Kaet t' Kann Faire The younger of two sons, Lae was born to the head of Clan Faire, Aerynd "Skystorm," and his wife, a healer. His mother died when he was ten, leaving him in the care of his older half-brother, Dunhaen. Though the latter was considered a bastard, born of a mistress when his wife was thought to be barren, the two of them were close all of Lae's life. His position as First (and only legitimate) heir had almost no effect on their relationship. Lae only ever called him Shahir--brother, refusing to recognize their difference of parent--and Dunhaen knew him affectionately as 'Laenan'. Lae proved himself early to be a fast learner, adopting his mother's healing practice through practical means after her death. True to Clan Faire tradition, he took an interest in study and chronicling, maintaining a collection of hand-bound journals that numbered in the hundreds by the time of his death. Much of what exists regarding the time and its practices was written by Lae himself. His connection to a standing Traeridi meant little, in terms of inheritance, as the Three were chosen from only the most powerful of each clan. Though brilliant, Lae himself was considered weak, due to his delicate constitution, feminine appearance, and sweet, soft-spoken manner. This impression of him was quickly obliterated when he came into his power, presenting with not one, but two rare Gifts, in addition to his skill in enchantment: lightning- and fire-calling. As he approached adulthood, he became the clearest choice to represent his clan among the Three. No one was else was as powerful, as diligent...or, as young. In Search of a Healer (To be added; in reference to being mistaken for Kann'iaera Faire) Complex Affairs Lae was seventeen when the time came to choose the next Traerid. His age meant little enough in a time when a man could be considered grown as early as puberty. Even then, the youngest Traeridi before him had been eighteen, and the men already chosen to become his partners were respectively five and eight years his senior. In order to be elected, Lae had to be seen as a man--and for that, he had to marry. It was a foregone conclusion; that he was attracted to men made no difference. When his reluctance with the concept came to light, a young woman was chosen for him. Lydi was the very picture of an ideal wife: quiet, meek and obedient, she asked for nothing, and offered no argument when told of her fate. They were married just a day after they were introduced, and Lae was recommended for election to the Traerid. The marriage would not be consummated until nearly a year later, partly due to the utter lack of familiarity between them. Several attempts were encouraged; most of them ended in the two simply talking. (to be completed; including developing relationships with Royce and Hyatt) Rein of the Traerid Lae wasted no time in proving himself as a leader, encouraging further study of the Craft in his clan and instituting policies of safe practice that set the groundwork for magic-use for years to come. He was true to his clan-name, impartial in terms of judgment. It was a stance he enforced in the choices of his Others. Equally merciful and pitiless when called for, he nevertheless took a logical approach to every situation that presented. Few, if any, stood opposed to him in all the clan, his integrity making his word unquestionable to those who stood beneath him. Despite his youth, he quickly established himself as the voice of reason in the Traerid Hall. He often mediated disputes between his fellow Traeridi, his level head seeing him holding the reins of their more unruly tendencies. His ability to reason with Payne and soothe Hyatt kept them in check, and prevented the temperamental pair from each other's throats. No matter the conflict, they both heeded him, his firm but reasonable disposition easily earning their trust. That they were both infatuated with him only made his position all the more powerful, and necessary. Banners on the Horizon (to be added, including the development of the War, his eventual death and burial) Personality (To be added) One Wish: Remix While exploring his family's extensive library, a teenaged Ever stumbles across an ancient grimoire chained to a podium, written in nearly-indecipherable Tarshian. He begins to study it in secret, and runs across a section of partially translated spells that describe a method of summoning the dead. After the death of his grandfather sometime later, he seeks the book out again, intending to conjure him--only for the spell to go wrong, bringing him face to face with the burnt-out husk of a much older spirit. Roaring in garbled Tarshian, the mutilated horror terrorizes him, sending him rightfully fleeing for the hills. Knowing next to no Tarshian, Ever manages to parse what the ghost said, presenting it to the only Tarshian speaker he can trust: Etienne. "Sekethe ba'esh dae," screeched the angry spirit. Etienne translates the phrase to mean "You seek your death." Further examination of the grimoire reveals that the spell was used incorrectly, and could have killed him as a result. The spirit he conjured was not menacing him--it was trying to warn him that he was risking his life, playing with Arts he did not understand. Ever is at once fascinated, and quickly reworks the spell to try again, this time intending to call the one he had unintentionally discovered. It is in this way that he is introduced to Faire, his oldest and most influential ancestor. Under his tutelage, he begins to study what Faire calls "the Craft," an ancient form of magic. Through him, he learns the truth regarding the famed War of the Wilds, forging a close bond with Faire, who acts as his maestyr (or teacher) as he explores the use of his family's forgotten magic. Faire becomes something of a father-figure to him, leading Ever to summon him more often to seek his guidance. He works to guide him as best he can through the dangers of navigating magic, knowing too well what unsupervised experimentation can lead to. The bond between them only strengthens as Faire comes to realize just how far his family has drifted apart, for his great-grandson to seek the dead for comfort. Relationships Lydi Faire Though married for 20 years--having several children in the process--Lydi and Faire were little more than friends. Right from the start, they were of a similar mind. The situation was necessary, and both of them had something to gain: he, a place in the Traerid, she, a position of safety and respect. He was well aware of her lingering attraction to him, but allowed it as a matter of course, accustomed to people and their infatuations. She was accepting of his relationship with Hyatt, and he was accepting of her doe-eyed innocence. He acted as a supporting influence to her, patient with her general meekness and ever-ready to explain the things she did not understand. Hyatt Vil Faire knew Hyatt long before Hyatt knew Faire, and he never forgot him. The two of them were instantly drawn to each other, Faire appreciating Hyatt's shy, good nature, and Hyatt appreciating everything about Faire. Faire saw Hyatt as something of a project, temperamental and easily frustrated, but inherently good and honorable at his core. His willingness to suffer for others and hardheaded dedication to the mission, whatever its name, made him instantly endearing. Hyatt's habit of waxing poetic about him always left him flustered. Unlike most, the appreciation Hyatt showed him went above the physical; Hyatt thought Faire was the smartest, kindest, most capable person alive. And Faire couldn't help but adore him for it. The two of them fell in love in their first year of service, and so remained for the twenty years that followed. The connection between them was so strong and apparent that most saw them as a couple, more so than the Traerid as a whole. The fact caused as many problems as it solved. Though fully capable of protecting himself, and often left in control of both he and Payne, Faire secretly loved feeling like the princess to Hyatt's hero. That he was often prone to heroic acts did nothing to lessen this appreciation. Hyatt once slayed a monstrous bear that was terrorizing the Faire camps, and presented its pelt to Faire as a gift. Not only did he accept it (albeit in shock), but it got a good bit of...private use. [This comment is not approved by House Prince] Royal Payne If Hyatt was a project, Payne was a real challenge--in the form of a wagon with no wheels, headed uphill. His pride and stubbornness set them at odds at first, his behavior frustrating the reasonable Faire to no end. The rivalry between Hyatt and Payne only intensified as their involvement deepened emotionally, the two often treating him like a doll to be fought over, with Payne often starting it out of blatant jealousy. When he wasn't dragging them apart, Faire often found himself struggling to get through to Payne, who habitually tuned people out to protect himself. In time, Faire came to recognize the behavior for what it was: a defense mechanism, born of abuse. For this reason, Faire refused to engage in harm-play with him, to the latter's irritation, preferring to show him affection and care, instead of the violence he craved. It was a position that endeared him to Payne as much as it put him off. Though Hyatt remains his Chosen, Faire holds Payne in very deep affection, viewing him as a brother even at his worst, and at best, a talented and thoughtful lover. It was a power Faire never used against him. Even as he sneered and mocked, Payne made crystal clear that he would die for Faire. And in a way, he did. Faire Nys (To be added) Prince Everleigh Charming (To be added) Trivia * Hyatt warriors in search of a healer mistook an eleven-year-old Faire for his mother, due to his soft features and strange height for his age. Unwilling to speak of her passing, Faire went along with it, and traveled to the Hyatt camp to heal an injured apprentice warrior. It was here that he met Hyatt, six years before they were formally introduced during the Presentation of the Three. * The above is only the first time Faire was mistaken for a woman. This is in addition to the historical assumption that he may have been passing as a man--based in confusion caused by his son, the transgender Faire Nys. In part, this was due to his beauty. * Despite being "the baby" in his social circle, Faire was everyone's father, often to be found babysitting his others. He helped his older half-brother begin to master his complex Gift, and advised him on methods of control and note-taking. He even counseled his own wife, who was two years older than him. * Faire and Dunhaen agreed on all points in every conversation they had, with the exception of one: Faire joining the Traerid. More than jealousy, the concern came from protectiveness. In the long run, his brother turned out to be right. Category:Kingdom of Paraphilia Category:KoY Characters Category:KoY Minor Characters Category:House Prince